


Heat Wave

by mikehunt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikehunt/pseuds/mikehunt
Summary: Ashton and Luke are in their apartment during a heat wave...
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 33





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Make sure to add comments or critiques!

It was a really hot day in Australia, almost reaching one-hundred degrees. Ashton was a sweaty mess, sprawled out on the couch in his and Luke’s shared apartment. He had taken his shirt off a while ago, since the AC had broken. Sweat rolled down his toned body as he groaned out in annoyance. Why was their AC so shitty? Why did they have to live in such a hot country? There was nothing to cool him down or relieve him. 

Ashton got up, he was wearing only a pair of shorts because of the heat. He decided that his best option was to take a cold shower. Maybe that would help him in such extreme heat. He went to the bathroom and sighed when he heard the shower already running. Luke was already showering, he probably had the same idea as Ashton did. 

Ashton decided that this wouldn’t stop him. He had always had an interest in Luke anyway, and now he had a reason to initiate something. When Luke would go into heat, it would drive him crazy. He had an attraction to the young omega, and he decided now was the best time to show him that. 

Ashton entered the bathroom and immediately got hit with the scent of Luke’s heat. He moaned in desire and slowly made his way over to the shower. Ashton finally understood why Luke was in the shower in the first place, he was trying to mask the scent of his heat. Ashton surprised Luke with a growl and got in the shower. Luke gasped and his heat flared up even more when he smelled the sexy alpha standing right in front of him.

“What are you doing in here Ashton? I’m in heat right now, it’s seriously not a good time to be fucking with me.” Luke mumbled, embarrassed about how exposed he was. Ashton laughed at his remark. He then went onto his knees and grabbed the base of Luke’s leaky cock. Luke was wide-eyed and shocked. What was Ashton doing? Ashton began to stroke Luke’s cock in his hand while licking the tip. He slowly started sucking on the top of his cock and stroking at the base. 

Luke moaned at the sudden pleasure. “Ash, why are you doing this?” He whimpered quietly. Ashton chuckled at his whimpers and kept sucking his cock. Luke was already close to cumming, he was in heat after all, he was so sensitive to all the pleasure he was receiving. 

Luke finally came inside of Ashton’s mouth, the hot salty liquid tasted like heaven to Ashton. He swallowed it and stood up to kiss Luke. His tongue roamed inside of Luke’s mouth and Luke could taste his cum from before. He moaned into Ashton’s mouth which caused Ashton to smirk into the kiss. 

Luke finally broke the kiss and whined, “Ashton, please I need you inside of me.” He was so desperate for anything to be inside of him. His heat was almost killing him.

“Okay baby boy, but first I have to prepare you. I don’t want to hurt you omega.” He growled into Luke’s ear. This made Luke’s cock leak even more as he allowed Ashton’s fingers to enter inside of his tight ass. The slick coming from his ass made a perfect lubricant. Luke was a moaning mess, pleaing for Ashton to finally fuck him. Ashton would just growl and thrust faster with his fingers. Ashton could tell he had finally reached Luke’s prostate because a fresh wave of slick poured onto his fingers and Luke was shaking with pleasure. Ashton decided it was finally time to fuck him.

Ashton pinned Luke against the shower wall and whispered harshly into his ear, “Are you ready for me omega?” Luke pleaded for him again and Ashton took that as a sign to enter him. Ashton put the tip of his cock into Luke’s ass and slowly sank into it. He waited for Luke to adjust to the size of his cock and started gently thrusting. 

“Please alpha, go faster. I need you— please.” Luke whimpered desperately. Ashton picked up his pace and started harshly thrusting into his beautiful omega. Luke was moaning and crying out Ashton’s name. Ashton was grunting in Luke’s ear as he fucked into him. 

“Are you ready for my knot baby?” Ashton groaned and Luke nodded, unable to speak because of the intense pleasure. Ashton could tell Luke was close to cumming too. 

Ashton’s pace got even faster and sloppier. He finally released his cum into Luke’s ass. Luke came from that and the constant thrusts on his prostate. He was shaking with pleasure as Ashton held him, his knot had already stuck inside of Luke. Ashton tried to calm the omega down but he was already asking for more. Ashton laughed at this and stroked his omega’s hair.

“Give me a few minutes baby, and then I can make you scream again.” Ashton chuckled. Luke whined at his promise, and he couldn’t wait for Ashton’s knot to finally go down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to like!


End file.
